


Just So You Know

by Hyliangirl19



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Partying, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: I shouldn't love you but I want to I just can't turn away I shouldn't see you but I can't move I can't look away.21 year old Y/N had been in love with John Deacon for quite a few years now but nothing ever came of it. Y/N decided not to confess her feelings to him because she would rather stay friends than tarnish their already great relationship.Little did Y/N realize that Brian May had been in love with her for about 5 years now he just like Y/N would rather stay friends but when certain things happen will Brian have the guts to tell you how he feels?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brian May that is all

You _hummed to the tune of Here Comes the Sun while you made Pancakes for both you and John the Sun started to rise slowly in what is called the golden hour, birds chipped chipped away, shopkeepers cleaned their stores hoping to sell goods, cars travelled down the roads and mothers prepared breakfast and lunch for children while making sure that they had everything they needed for the school day._

_John had woken up smelling fresh pancakes that he loved so much, his brown hair that went past his shoulders was a mess,he got up out of bed and pulled his tshirt over his head._

_He trotted down the stairs and walked into the kitchen there he saw you in your blue shorts and red tshirt._

_"Good morning Y/N mmm those pancakes smell delightful"_

_"Good morning John how did you sleep?"_

_"I had a very good sleep Thank You"_

_"That is good and how many pancakes do you want?"_

_"Just two please oh and one sugar in my tea"_

_"Coming right up" you smiled_

_"Why did you wake up so early though?"_

_"I couldn't sleep" you stared down twiddling your thumbs._

_"Maybe a spot of Tea before bed would help" John suggested._

_"I suppose so"_

_"It helps me sleep"_

_You smiled at him but quickly stared down at the ground looking sad._

_You had been in love with John for about three years now but he hadn't noticed you at all you had even gone so far as to wear mini skirts, hot pants, dresses, makeup and other such things so that he would notice you sadly nothing worked._

_It was obvious to you that he would never notice you everything you had done was for nothing you felt that it was hopeless so at a certain point you stopped trying to impress him._

_"I guess I could try it I need to pick up some after work from the shop"_

_The pancakes were now ready and you served John first then yourself, you had developed certain habits while living with John such as taking care of cleaning the flat,getting the mail, making breakfast, handling the bills and making sure that when John got drunk you made sure he was soberered up for the next day._

_He wasn't really very good around large groups of people either he did have some kind of social anxiety and would often opt out of parties and stay home._

_Y/N on the other hand would go to parties with Brian and go out drinking having the time of her life Brian usually being the one to bring her home after a party._

_You would argue with Brian when he said that you needed to leave the party but eventually you would fall asleep after arguing with him for too long._

_Every time there was a party, at the end of the day  You would be in the passenger seat of his car singing The Beatles or Pink Floyd._

_John sat there eating his pancakes while drinking his tea he always loved the smell of your pancakes in the mornings due to the fact that you made the best ones he'd ever tasted._

_"Hey Y/N are you going to Freddie's party tonight?"_

_"Yeah if I get off work early today"_

_"Is Brian going?"_

_"Yeah usually if I go to a party he is there with me"_

_"You two seem close"_

_"Yeah he's my best friend I've known Brian for years now he's changed of course but he is still the same person that I knew as a teenager"_

_"Maybe I should go"_

_"To the party no John you don't have to I know you don't like being around large crowds"_

_"I feel like maybe I should try it once"_

_"Well I guess if you would like to"_

_"You always get drunk at those parties"_

_"Yeah I guess I am a lightweight"_

_The two of you laughed_

_It was moments in the early mornings like this which you enjoyed with John because it was just the two of you relaxing at the dining table._

_His face softly in a smile and his eyes closed while the crinkles near his eyes could be seen._

_"John do you think think we'll ever find something better than this?"_

_"Maybe but then I would always miss mornings with you"_

_"I would as well" you smiled at him_

_John had always been curious about You and Brian he had observed the relationship between the two of you from afar._

_You had known Brian since your college days because of Tim Staffell He and Brian had a band named Smile which is also where you had met Roger Taylor._

_Roger of course had tried to get you to sleep with him but he quickly realized that you weren't interested in him which he was alright with._

_Roger had soon realized that you were actually quite interesting once he got to know you He and Brian actually noticed how you'd act when John was around when he played his bass guitar you would watch him while smiling._

_John of course never really noticed the way you were around him he really only thought of you as a friend._

_Brian especially noticed pretty early on that You had fallen for John it was the way you looked at him the kindness you showed to him, The way you smiled at him._

_It was when he had realized that you were in love with John that you would give John your everything even if he didn't love you back._

_Your relationship with Brian was far more close than it was with John._

_With Brian everyone thought that the two of you were boyfriend and girlfriend but no one believed you._

_Rain had started to tap on the roof softly but then soon after it started pouring outside._

_"Oh no it's raining you'll get wet and be cold if you go out"_

_"Hmm? Oh yeah I actually like the rain quite a bit it makes me happy so I don't mind a bit of rain"_

_"What do you like about it?"_

_"The sound and the scent it just feels so nice"_

_"It makes me sleepy"_

_"Yeah that's another reason why I love it"_

_He laughed a bit which you loved, his laugh was one of the many things that made him unique._

_"Your Tea is going cold John"_

_"Hmm oh darn it"_

_"Would you like another cuppa?"_

_"Not it's okay"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah I had a bit"_

_"Okay well I need to get ready for work"_

_"Make sure you take an umbrella okay?"_

_"I will" you smiled at him_

_You sauntered into your room to get some clothing from your drawer._

_Then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower._

_Just then someone knocked on the door and it alerted John he got up from his seat and opened the door to reveal a drenched Brian._

_"Hello Good Morning Brian"_

_"Hello John is Y/N home?"_

_"Yes she is in the shower"_

_"Oh well I guess I will wait for her then I wanted to give her a ride to work"_

_"That's kind of you"_

_"Well I just thought it would be better if she didn't catch a cold that's all"_

_"Umm Brian do you love her?"_

_"Yeah she's my best friend if that's what you mean" he smiled staring at the ground._

_"Not that's not what I mean"_

_At that moment Brian was saved you had come out of the bathroom with some warm clothing on._

_"Brian what are you doing here?"_

_"I'll drive you to work have you seen it's raining quite a bit out there"_

_You said your goodbyes to John and clambored into the car with Brian and he drove off towards the city._

_The two of you loved the city and went every chance you got, it's Brian's favourite place to be especially with you._

_It's the very place where he had fallen in love with you but soon realized you didn't feel the same._

_He got jealous when you were around John he hated it but it was also something that he had to hide._

 

 

 

  



	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes to Freddie's party and gets drunk but when she can't find John to drive her home Brian finds her in the bathroom drinking from a wine bottle and brings her home will anything happen between you two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted this

The _sky had become dark and the city lights brightly shining there you sat in Brian's car on your way to Freddie's party you had already gone to a bar after work due to the fact that it had been a stressful work day._

_"Hey Brian have you seen my purse?"_

_"I swear you are already so drunk don't worry it's in the back"_

_"Haha Brian" you hiccuped_

_Brian smiled at you he loved when it was just the two of you having fun it meant that you weren't with John._

_"Is John coming to the party?"_

_"He said he would"_

_"Oh okay that is good"_

_"Yeah I want John to have fun"_

_He looked at you and then at the road._

_"You really love him don't you?"_

_"Yeah I do but it's a pipe dream he isn't into me"_

_Brian sighed while holding your hand_

_Brian had never understood why John didn't love you, you take care of him and most of all you love him like a man should be loved._

_"Sorry I just don't understand I mean surely he's noticed by now"_

_"I guess he is oblivious it's okay I guess I have learned to accept it"_

_"You're giving up so easily I've never known you to give up that easily"_

_"Oh Brian I know my limits surely you know yours as well"_

_He pulled slowly into Freddie's driveway to park the car._

_Then the pair of you got out of the car once he had parked, the two of you could already hear the loud music from Freddie's house._

_Brian had knocked on the door and Paul had answered it to let the two of you in._

_Inside you saw Roger flirting with some blonde_

_John was sitting down while taking some pictures and there sat a woman beside him talking to him as he smiled at her._

_You stopped in your tracks once you saw her your face contorted into a frown, you felt sick to your stomach you wanted to leave but Brian took your hand and led you into one of the many bedrooms upstairs._

_He closed the door as you made your way to the bed to sit down._

_Brian gave you a look of pity_

_"Brian w who w was that?" You stuttered_

_"A woman who went to John's college I think, her name is Veronica"_

_"O oh I see"_

_You had started crying you felt like complete shit it was as though you just been stabbed._

_Suddenly someone opened the door it revealed Roger._

_"Hey Y/N Hey Brian what's wrong?"_

_"She just saw John with Veronica"_

_"Oh" he frowned_

_Roger sat on the bed with you comforting you and hugging you, Brian sat on your left side doing the same._

_"That's it tonight I am going to get so fucking drunk I am going to start sleeping around I can't take this shit anymore"_

_You went downstairs to the bar and asked Jim for two Vodka's and 6 beers._

_You stayed at the bar with Roger and Brian laughing loudly you danced to the music that played as the night went on._

_You hadn't paid attention to John all night long so you didn't see when he had left the party._

_Freddie had served you more drinks as the night went on but when the party died down Brian mentioned that you had to leave._

_The car ride home was going to be quite something you were loud in the car but after about half an hour you went completely silent._

_"Brian why are the lights so damn bright?"_

_He sighed_

_"It's okay I am almost at your flat"_

_He pulled up to your flat and had locked the car door so that you couldn't get out alone and trip or fall over anything._

_When he got over to the passenger side he unlocked the door he walked you to the front door._

_You suddenly went closer and closer to his lips pressing your lips against his they were soft and you felt good and safe._

_He had kissed back which he knew that he shouldn't have you are in love with John afterall so he slowly pulled away._

_He got your keys and unlocked the door then brought you to your room and tucked you in bed he made sure to put advil and a glass of water on your side table._

_He trotted downstairs when he saw the light on it meant that John was home possibly watching the telly or doing something else._

_"Brian what are you doing here?"_

_"I had to bring Y/N home"_

_"Is she okay she was drinking a lot"_

_"No something happened"_

_"What did Roger try to kiss her again? Did you kiss her? I saw you take her upstairs"_

_"She just had a shit day at work is all"_

_"I thought you said something happened"_

_"It's nothing it's none of your business"_

_John sighed and turned around_

_Brian stared angrily at him and walked out the door pulling out of the driveway._

_As Brian drove away his face looked angry_

_"I can't believe him he is so fucking stupid"_

_Brian knew that you worn something a bit revealing especially for John you wanted him to notice you but it was to no avail._

_He wondered why you did this to yourself why can't you just move on from John and find someone else._

_As the days go by quickly and the leaves turn different fall colours and people start wearing warmer clothing in time for fall John had been hanging out with Veronica for quite some time and of course you had been kind to her for the sake of not wanting to upset John._

_Everytime you saw her it was as though someone had stabbed you and it hurt terribly to see them together._

_At this point you needed to talk to someone but after days and days of trying to call Brian he wouldn't answer you wondered if maybe he was sick._

_You decided to take a stroll through the park the leaves had fallen and the trees were becoming bare of leaves the weather becoming colder._

_Half way through your stroll you ended up at a bench close to the water which had several leaves of various colours and the surface of._

_Y/N say on the bench looking out at the water sighing trying to hold the tears back but to no avail they fell from your eyes to your cheek._

_Your sniffles were completely unnoticeable because you didn't make much noise while crying._

_"Hey Y/N I didn't know you came here" a familiar gruff soft voice could be heard._

_"Oh H Hello Roger" you sniffled_

_"Hey are you alright love? What's wrong?"_

_"Everything"_

_"You know you can talk to me I am your friend remember?"_

_"Thank You Roger well John has a girlfriend, Brian won't answer my calls and I don't want to be around John anymore"_

_"That is too much to deal with"_

_"I know I guess I'll never be good enough for John"_

_"You are already good enough love, I mean for starters you're a babe but also you care about your family and friends, you are fun to be around and can I be honest the only woman I genuinely find vastly interesting"_

_Your tears stopped finally_

_"Thank You Roger" you smiled at him_

_"See there's that smile that I love so much"_

_You looked around and realized that no one was around it was though the park was deserted._

_Roger always seemed to make things better for you even though he had flirted with you on multiple occasions before but eventually realized that John was the only one you had eyes for._

_He stared into your eyes wanting to kiss you so badly he pitied you._

_Roger pitied you because he knew how much it hurt being in love with someone you couldn't have._

_You didn't want anyone to pity you because you were the reason why John didn't know how you felt._

_Roger moved in closer to your face caressing it gently and slowly moved in for a kiss._

_His lips touched yours gently_

_Your lips responded by kissing back_

_Roger pulled away from your lips smiling at you_

_"How was that love?"_

_"Yeah that was nice but I can't Rog"_

_"I understand"_

_The two of you left the park together, just hanging out with Roger was comforting because he knew all the best places to go._

_Little did you know Brian had seen Roger kiss you and at this point he was furious._

_Roger has been sleeping around for years now and you were no exception._

_He was genuinely interested in you, You had been the first woman who he didn't sleep with._

_The woman whom Roger Taylor couldn't have for the first time in his life._

  _As time went on the two of you became quite good friends and he actually learned to see you as a friend rather than another lay._

_The next day you hung out at the recording studio with Roger hoping that Brian would show up._

_Brian walked into the recording studio and that was where he saw you with Roger laughing,smiling and dancing with him even John was surprised with how happy you seemed._

_You suddenly had to go to the washroom so you left the studio._

_Brian came in pissed off at Roger giving him a death glare he looked so irritated._

_"Something wrong Brian? you look pissed off"_

_Brian suddenly punched Roger's face_

_"Why the Fuck did it have to be her Roger why her?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about"_

_"Y/N I saw you two at the park you kissed her Rog you know how I feel about her"_

_"Shit..... Brian the kiss meant nothing I swear even she told me she couldn't go any farther"_

_"Fuck you Roger"_

_Brian threw one of his guitar picks at Roger_

_"Why the Fuck are you so pissed off at me? You can't even man up and tell her how you feel" Roger yelled._

_"I DIDN'T FUCKING TELL HER BECAUSE SHE IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE"_

_"Then tell her or I will"_

_"No don't Rog I swear if you do"_

_Y/N walked back in the studio she saw Brian and she could feel the tension between Roger and Brian._

_"Hey what's going on here?"_

_"Fuck off" he glared at you_

_"Excuse me Brian"_

_"You heard me just piss off"_

_"Fine if that's how you feel then fine I'll leave" your face looked like as if you were about to cry you grabbed Roger and left._

_"Yeah take your boyfriend with you"_

_At that moment you stopped in your tracks_

_"What did you just say Brian?"_

_"I said take your boyfriend with you"_

_"Roger isn't my boyfriend never has been, you think that I don't still love John even though it kills me everyday seeing him with Veronica?"_

_"If you fucking loved him so damn much why don't you tell him"_

_"Why the hell would I? There is no point he loves Veronica not me?"_

_Just then Freddie walked in_

_"Why is everyone so angry?" Freddie spoke sounding confused._

_"Never mind Fred" Brian stood there with his hand on his hip looking pissed his eyes scrunched up._

_"Why?" Freddie raised his eyebrow_

_Fred glanced around noticing Roger standing there with you._

_"What is with Y/N and Roger?"_

_"Who the Fuck cares" Brian replied_

_"I do we have to record this album"_

_John then walked in with Veronica but he wondered why there was so much tension in the room  
_

_"You" Brian pointed angrily at John_

_"What about me?"_

_"This is all your fault if it weren't for you none of this would have happen"_

_"I don't understand Brian what is my fault?"_

_"If you had just noticed how much she loved you none of this would be happening"_

_"Veronica dear you might want to leave, sorry but this is between Brian and I"_

_She left the studio and went home_

_"John Y/N is in love with you she always has been"_

_"She....she can't be I mean she never"_

_"Yeah she did.... she would have given you the world but you know what she deserves better than you John"  
_

_John looked shocked Brian was right now that he thought about it even before there was a woman who loved him deeply but he never saw her as anything other than a friend._

_John looked over at you and your face looked horrified at the thought Brian had just told John about your feelings for him._

_"Is it true Y/N?"_

_You couldn't say anything but you had to speak_

_"Y yes John I'm so sorry I never meant for it to happen" you stared at the ground wanting to escape_

_"I can't Y/N I have Veronica and I love her too much"_

_Those words broke you so much you looked like you were on the verge of tears you wanted to leave without Roger at this point_

_"I understand John I should go now though"_

_you had let go of Roger's arm and left the studio_

_Everyone went silent looking at John_

_it was safe to say that nobody wanted to record an album that day_

_You went home and took a shower then locked yourself in your room away from everything that was happening_

 

_The weeks went on and on getting colder and changing colours._

_You became a recluse staying inside your flat when you could have been partying or drinking._

_Your eyes looked tired your face looked pale you had bought a lot of hard liquor to forget what Brian had said to you._

_There was nothing desirable about you and the only time you would come out of your room was to eat,drink,go to work and use the bathroom._

_John had been distant from You and Brian mostly hanging out with Freddie, Roger and Veronica._

_Roger only saw you once in awhile when he was available._

_You would hear John in the living room sometimes playing Stevie Wonder and Yes! he would play all your favourites hoping you would come out to talk._

_John had to see you he needed to know that you were still the same happy person you once had been._

_He trotted into your room and you were sleeping in your bed he saw you and you looked tired and honestly worn out._

_Your eyes had become baggy there was no light in your room almost as if you had lost all the happiness in your life where your skin had once been radiant and beautiful you had become pale and you had an uncertain look on your face.  
_

_The only thing that John could do was caress your cheek and whisper how sorry he was_

_Brian hadn't come around so Roger and John were the only ones who were there to check up on you_

_Next Morning_

_John woke up to the doorbell ringing_

_"Brian what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see her"_

_"Y/N won't want to see you she's been in her room all day even I don't get to see her"_

_"I don't give a fuck John I just need to see her"_

_"Fine come in"_

_Brian trotted in racing to your room door knocking_

_"Go away John I don't care to see you" you spoke sounding weak_

_"It isn't John it's me Brian"_

_"I don't care to see you either Brian"_

_"I don't give a shit Y/N I am your best friend and I know the last time we talked didn't go so well but I want to apologize and tell you something"_

_"Fine come in Brian"_

_Brian opened your door and stepped into your room_

_"What's happened to you? your face looks pale" he said sounding concerned_

_"Oh shut up Brian" you rolled your eyes finally laughing_

_"You know I hate to see you this way right Y/N?"_

_"Sorry Brian I should have known you would worry about me"_

_"Of course" he smiled at you_

_"So what did you need to tell me then?"_

_"I don't know how to say this but I can't stop thinking about you"_

_"Why is that?"_

_He sighed looking at you softly with his hazel eyes_

_Brian took your hands in his bringing his face closer to yours your face getting a bit hot it was the first time a man had been this close to you Brian whispered in your ear_

_"I never meant to but I am deeply in love with you Y/N"_

_"Brian I don't know what to say"_

_"You don't have to say anything Y/N I know you are in love with John I have accepted that"_

_"No Brian actually I have fallen out of love with him I just don't feel the same way as I did before about him"_

_"I see Y/N"_

_He got up and put his coat on_

_"Brian please stay"_

_"It's obvious Y/N you don't love me back there is no point it's okay I just need time"_

_"Brian"_

_He walked out of your room and left your flat your door had been left open and John saw you standing there with your hand over your mouth John stood there looking tired as the song Across The Universe played on the record player._

 

 

 

 


End file.
